Spider-Woman Vol 1 50
' Lifeline ' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 50 Month: June Year: 1983 Credits Editor in Chief: Jim Shooter Head Writer: Ann Nocenti Cover Artists: Eliot Brown (technical enhancements) and Bob Layton Pencilers: Brian Postman Inkers: Sam De La Rosa Colourists: Andy Yanchus Editors: Mark Gruenwald Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Angar * Daddy Long Legs * Dansen Macabre * Enforcer * Flying Tiger * Gypsy Moth * Hangman (Harlan Krueger) * Killer Shrike * Locksmith * Morgan le Fay * Needle * Nekra * Shroud * Tatterdemalion * Tigra * Werewolf by Night * Mickey Silk Locations: * California :*Los Angeles Items: * None First Appearances: Locksmith (a villain) Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Synopsis not yet written Notes * 52-page final issue. * Spider-Woman chronologically appears next in flashback in Avengers (Volume 1) #240. Her next actual appearance is in Avengers (Volume 1) #238. * Angar the Screamer appeared last in Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #35. He appears next in Avengers Spotlight #26. * Daddy Long Legs appeared last in Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #47. He chronologically appears next in flashback in Avengers (Volume 1) #240. His next actual appearance is in Iron Man (Volume 1) Annual #7. * Dansen Macabre appeared last in Marvel Team-Up #93. She appears next in Captain America (Volume 1) #330. * The Enforcer appeared last in Ghost Rider (Volume 2) #58. He appears next in Iron Man (Volume 1) #194 (where he is killed by Scourge). * Flying Tiger appeared last in Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #40. He appears next in Iron Man (Volume 1) #177. * Gypsy Moth appeared last in Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #48. She chronologically appears next in flashback in Avengers (Volume 1) #240. Her next actual appearance is in Captain America (Volume 1) #330. * This issue is the last published appearance of the Hangman. He appeared last in Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #5. The final Hangman story published in Bizarre Adventures #31 takes place after this issue even though it was released at an earlier date. * Killer Shrike appeared last in Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #57. He appears next in Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #102. * Morgan le Fay appeared last in Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #44. She appears next in Avengers (Volume 1) #240. * The Needle appeared last in Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #9. He appears next in Captain America (Volume 1) #330. * The Shroud appeared last in Contest of Champions #1. He appears next in Avengers (Volume 1) #240. * The Tatterdemalion appeared last in Ghost Rider (Volume 2) #55. He appears next in Dazzler #36. * Tigra appeared last in Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #49. She chronologically appears next in flashback in Avengers (Volume 1) #240. Her next actual appearance is in Avengers (Volume 1) #238. * Werewolf by Night appeared last in Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #49. He appears next in Avengers (Volume 1) #240. Trivia * This issue could be construed as an "unofficial" appearance by the Night Shift. Recommended Readings * Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #1-50 * Spider-Woman: Origin #1-5 * New Avengers #1-up Related Articles * Spider-Woman cover art gallery * Spider-Woman image gallery * Spider-Woman fan art gallery * Spider-Woman appearances list External Links * Spider-Woman article at Wikipedia * Spider-Woman at the Marvel Universe * Spider-Woman at the Marvel Directory * Spider-Woman at the Women of Marvel Comics References * Spider-Woman (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Marvel Chronology Project ---- Spider-Woman Vol. 1 50 Category:1983 Category:1983, June